


'LETS GET THIS BREAD'

by mangosmoothiecoran



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: (will add more as time goes on), F/M, Fluff, Inuyasha is an idiot but what's new, Kagome is having none of it, Kohaku is too pure for this world, Kouga drinks his loving and respecting women juice, Language, M/M, Miroku being a pervert, Multi, Sango will literally kill for her brother, Sesshomaru is literally Gucci, but everyone's still basically demons and stuff, listen, literally everyone is gay, lots of things happened once, this is a text fic, this is really just a bunch of shit, this is set in modern day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosmoothiecoran/pseuds/mangosmoothiecoran
Summary: What started out as a harmless way to communicate ends up with drama, confessions, and more calls to the police than the time everyone thought aliens were in Roswell.





	'LETS GET THIS BREAD'

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is an Inuyasha text fic. Sue me. Everything I say is true. I make all the rules.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Inuyasha - Bitch  
> Sesshomaru - Bigger Bitch  
> Kouga - Alpha Wannabe  
> Kohaku - Pure Bi-son  
> Kagome - Not my Ex  
> Sango - Bone Fetish  
> Miroku - Pervert

**_Bitch added Pervert, Bone Fetish, Not my Ex, Bigger Bitch, Pure Bi-son, and Alpha Wannabe_ **

**_(2:45 p.m.)_ **

**Bitch:** Yes

**Pervert:** i would disagree with my contact name but I cant

**Bone Fetish:** one time, one fucking time in third grade and this is what im stuck with

**Not my Ex:** are you fucking kidding me?

**Not my Ex:** you couldn’t have come up with a better nickname?

**Not my Ex:** OR EVEN JUST MY FUCKING NAME?

**Bitch:** lol

**Bigger Bitch:** Why am I here half-breed

**Alpha Wannabe:** snap

**Bitch:** wow guys Gucci actually fucking speaks

**Pervert:** SNAP

**Pure Bi-Son:** Why is mine bison with a dash?

**Bitch:** :D

**Bone Fetish:** LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE BITCH

**Bitch:** :D

**Pure Bi-Son:** still doesn’t really answer my question??

**Not my Ex:** its okay Kohaku, Inuyasha is just a piece of shit

**Bitch:** OI

**Bigger Bitch:** Can confirm

**Alpha Wannabe:** same here

**Pervert:** yeah

**Bitch:** I came out to have a good time and honestly feeling so attacked right now

**Not my Ex:** you just can’t help yourself can you?

**Bone Fetish:** don’t think that’s possible

**Bone Fetish:** he acts like he has big dick energy but honestly?

**Bone Fetish:** he has none

**Bitch:** WTF SANGO

**Pervert:** SHIT GETTING DRAGGED

**Alpha Wannabe:** damn I barely know Sango but I don’t want to be on the receiving end of her sass

**Pure Bi-Son:** GET EM SIS

**Bitch:** why the hell am I the one getting dragged??

**Pervert:** because you started it?

**Pervert:** and deserved it when you showed us what Kagome’s contact name is

**Bitch:** …..

**Alpha Wannabe:** OOOOOOOO

**Bitch:** Shut up wannabe

**Alpha Wannabe:** don’t hate the fact I’m pure

**Pervert:** S NA P

**Not my Ex:** damnn Kouga point one for you

**Bone Fetish:** not that roasting inuysha isn’t fun

**Bone Fetish:** but like why was this chat made?

**Bitch:** well I figured it would be a nice thing to have

**Bitch:** BUT Y'ALL MOTHERFUCKERS WANT TO BE A BIG OL’ PILE OF DICKS SO

**Pure Bi-Son:** what did I do?

**Bone Fetish:** nothing honey

**Not my Ex:** nothing ever in your life

**Pervert:** you have remained the best boy

**Alpha Wannabe:** sure??

**Bitch:** pushed me off the swings that one time?

**Bigger Bitch:** you pushed him off first you pile of shit

**Bone Fetish:** YOU DID FUCKING WHAT

**Pervert:** inuyasha: doesn’t want to be roasted

**Pervert: a** lso inuyasha: digs a bigger hole for himself to be roasted

**Bitch:** fuck you Louis Vuitton

**Bigger Bitch:** not even if you paid me

**Pervert:** woAH

**Bone Fetish:** KEEP THAT SHIT OUT OF MY GOOD CHRISTIAN CHAT

**Bi-Son:** ew

**Bitch:** NO NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOTS

**Alpha Wannabe:** yall need jesus

**Not my Ex:** maybe pick up a Bible every once and a while and pray

**Bigger Bitch:** snap

**Pervert:** OH MY GOD PRADA SAID SNAP

**Bone Fetish:** SHIT

**Bitch:** screenshotted and sent to my attorney

**Bi-Son:** you all literally suck

**Bone Fetish:** DON’T YOU DARE YOU PIECE OF SHIT

**Pervert:** HELL YEAH WE DO

**Not my Ex:** Too late Sango

**Bitch:** Miroku aka a two year old

**Alpha Wannabe:** SNAP

**Bone Fetish:** oh my god

**Not my Ex:** Kouga said snap to Inuyasha

**Pervert:** screenshotted for blackmail

**Bi-Son:** I hate my life

**Bigger Bitch:** So do I

**Pervert:** Sesshomaru says as he drinks from his diamond studded wine glass

**Not my Ex:** he has one

**Bitch:** how do you know????

**Bone Fetish:** Because we went to your parent’s house for Christmas that one time??

**Pervert:** and he literally walked in with it in hand and proceeded to act like it was ‘Keeping up with the Kardashians’ ??

**Bitch:** oh yeah

**Alpha Wannabe:** wtf am I missing when you guys get together?

**Pervert:** good kush

**Pure Bi-Son:** y’all are lucky to even be worthy of dollar store memes

**Bone Fetish:** S H I T

**Bitch:** damn Kohaku just fucking blasting us

**Not my Ex:** pretty sure we deserved it

**Not my Ex:** also if anyone wants to come along and see Shippou

**Not my Ex:** It’s my day to babysit

**Not my Ex:** I can bring two extras

**Pure Bi-Son:** MEEE

**Alpha Wannabe:** ME

**Bone Fetish:** Me

**Bitch:** Me

**Bigger Bitch:** Shippou is tolerable

**Not my Ex:** Kohaku you can come If you finished your homework, or have a small amount

**Not my Ex:** yeah only Kohaku is coming never mind

**Pure Bi-Son:** TAKE THAT BITCHES

**Bone Fetish:** how come I can’t go?

**Bone Fetish:** wait never mind

**Pervert:** oh do I smell dirt?

**Bone Fetish:** no

**Alpha Wannabe:** wait Kagome how come I can’t go?

**Not my Ex:** because you have work and want an excuse out of it

**Alpha Wannabe:** I HATE THE NEW PHOTOGRAPHER

**Pervert:** we know

**Pure Bi-Son:** I only have two pages of math and a history worksheet

**Pure Bi-Son:** can I still come?

**Not my Ex:** yes you can!

**Not my Ex:** But you’re doing that homework later

**Pure Bi-Son:** okay

**Pervert:** actual mom of the group

**Bone Fetish:** who can kill us all

**Bitch:** true

**Alpha Wannabe:** true

**Not my Ex:** Okay gonna drive now, Kohaku be ready in 20

**Pure Bi-Son:** yes ma’am!

**Alpha Wannabe** still wish i could’ve gone

**Bitch:** why didn’t she explain why I couldn’t go??

**Bone Fetish:** maybe because her name is literally ‘not my ex’?????

**Pervert:** yeah pretty much

**Bigger Bitch:** This is why you’re a half-breed

**Alpha Wannabe:** SNAP

**Bitch:** I hate all of you

**Pure Bi-Son:** not our fault you dig your own holes,,

**Pervert:** SHIT

**Bone Fetish:** HOLY FUCK KOHAKU

**Alpha Wannabe:** isn’t he like 12????

**Bitch:** KOHAKU WTF DID I EVER DO TO YOU?

**Bigger Bitch:** I trust Kohaku with my life

**Pervert:** F U C K

**Bitch:** Sesshomaru gtfo

**Bigger Bitch:** considering I’m the only housing you have during the holidays?

**Bigger Bitch:** I don’t believe I will

**Bone Fetish:** kagome is missing some dirt

**Pure Bi-Son:** ill fill her in when she picks me up

**Bitch:** NO WAIT

**Alpha Wannabe:** HA

**Bitch:** you know you still don’t have a chance with her right??

**Alpha Wannabe:** according to who?

**Bone Fetish:** kagome?

**Pervert:** Kagome

**Bigger Bitch:** Half-breed doesn’t shut up about her

**Bitch:** OI!?

**Pure Bi-Son:** SHE’S HERE LATER SUCKERS

**Bone Fetish:** bye bro! <3

**Pervert:** bye <3

**Pure Bi-Son:** me@ miroku: im calling the police

**Pervert:** D:

**Bone Fetish:** he’s 14 you pervert

**Pervert:** WOAH HEY I AM NOT NO

**Alpha Wannabe:** damn this got weird

**Alpha Wannabe:** GONNA LEAVE YEET

**Bitch:** I just wanted a group chat

**Bone Fetish:** you fucked up that’s what you did

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Would love to know!!! <3  
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: @blackpaladincoran


End file.
